1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a security shade for the rear cargo area of a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a side pull security shade with an integral storage compartment outboard of the shade panel.
2. Background Information
Motor vehicles such as sport vehicles and station wagons include a rear cargo area which is generally bounded by a passenger seat, two interior side walls and a rear access opening or rear access door. A security shade is typically installed behind the passenger seat so that a retractable shade panel can be extended to cover the cargo area. Alternately, the security shade is installed on a side wall of the cargo area and extends laterally across the cargo area.
The security shade itself generally consist of a flexible, substantially rectangular shade panel and a roller tube upon which the shade panel is wound when retracted. The shade panel is sized to cover the entire rear cargo area so as to screen and cover articles stored in the cargo area from view and reduce the risk of theft.
While security shades generally function well to cover the rear cargo area, security shade designs have their limitations. One major problem with security shade design is access to contents being stored in the cargo area when the shade panel is extended. If access is required, it is generally impossible with a rearward pulling security shade to gain access from the rear seat within the vehicle. Rather, the vehicle must be stopped, the rear access door opened and the shade panel completely retracted. After obtaining the article from the cargo area, the shade panel is re-extended and secured and the rear access door of the vehicle closed. During inclement weather, the individuals must subject themselves to the weather while they obtain access.
For a side pull shade, access is not much easier from within the vehicle. An individual must reach laterally across the cargo area, release and completely retract the shade panel (turning their body 180.degree.), remove the article to be retrieved and then extend and secure the shade panel in its original position. If a spare tire is mounted to one of the side walls in the cargo area, as is often the case in a sport utility vehicle, the process is more complex. In these situations, engagement/disengagement of the extended shade panel may involve the fitting of an attachment mechanism around the tire.
From the above, it can be seen that there exists a need for better access to articles which may be stored in the rear cargo area of the vehicle. As always, there is also a need for additional storage compartments in a vehicle.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a security shade that completely covers the rear cargo area of a motor vehicle while readily providing a compartment which may be accessed without requiring retraction of the shade panel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a security shade having an integral storage compartment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cross body or side pull security shade having a storage compartment capable of holding small items that would otherwise be loose and free to roll around within the rear cargo area.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a storage compartment that is designed to accommodate a spare tire mounted within the cargo area while allowing the shade portion of the security shade to be of one construction that is useable in applications either with or without a spare tire mounted therein.